Head Auror
by KethlinMil
Summary: Еще один вариант развития истории после окончания седьмой книги.
1. Chapter 1

**К сожалению, начало любого фанфика - продолжения оригинала по Поттеру не лишено ряда клише. Надеюсь, хоть какие-нибудь идеи вам покажутся новыми=)**

**Герои и предыстория принадлежат Дж.К.Ролинг, да прибудет с ней сила!**

Глава 1

Гарри открыл глаза и первые пару секунд пытался понять, где он находится. Узнав ставшую почти родной кровать в Гриффиндорской спальне, он вспомнил все события минувшего дня. То ли благодаря дикой усталости, то ли недавней смерти и возвращению обратно, то ли все-таки зелью Мадам Помфри, ему не снились сны; но сейчас горе и воспоминания нахлынули на него, и Гарри начал жалеть, что он проснулся.

- Эй, доброе утро, - раздался голос с соседней кровати, - мне очень жаль, но тебе придется встать. Мы скоро отправляемся домой, и ты, разумеется, с нами.

Гарри пытался понять, на самом ли деле это прекрасное создание, наконец, было рядом, или все же это был сон. Но боль по всему телу вроде бы была настоящей, так что он рискнул проверить:

- Джинни, я правда не сплю, и это правда ты?

- Ух ты, кажется за тот год что мы не виделись ты все-таки не забыл как меня зовут, - девушка улыбнулась, но в ее глазах стояли слезы. Она села рядом и обняла его. - Если ты еще раз посмеешь убедить меня в том, что ты умер, я нашлю на тебя Летучемышиный сглаз! - Джинни старалась быть грозной, но у нее не очень получалось. Она еще крепче обняла его, или это он еще крепче обнял её, и прошептала:

- Слава богу, с тобой все хорошо, - её голос дрогнул. - Я так боялась за тебя...

- Извини меня, Джин. Честное слово, для меня самого то, что я выжил, стало сюрпризом. Эй, прости, кажется, этого не стоило говорить. Джинни, не плачь, пожалуйста. Все хорошо, я тут. Самое главное что и ты тут, Джин, ты бы знала как я за тебя боялся... - он наконец перестал её обнимать и теперь просто смотрел на нее, гладя по щеке. Несмотря на уставший вид и заплаканные глаза, она была по-прежнему такой же прекрасной, какой он её помнил, а может быть даже и еще красивее, все-таки за год она повзрослела, - Ты такая красивая... Мерлин, Джин! Я так скучал, - Гарри снова её обнял, но на этот раз он не переставал гладить её плечи и спину, и, зарывшись лицом в её волосы, все повторял:

- Ты жива. Как же я рад, что ты жива...

- Гарри, я пока что жива, но, кажется, ты сейчас меня задушишь.

Он отстранился:

- Извини...

- Да ничего, мне даже понравилось такое горячее приветствие, - теперь её улыбка была шире, и в глазах промелькнула радость, - Гарри, тебе действительно лучше вставать, наш портал сработает примерно через час, но тебе лучше позавтракать здесь. Если честно, не думаю, что у мамы будут силы готовить... - на её лице снова была печаль.

- Джинни, мне так жаль насчет Фреда... Как Джордж?

- Все еще в шоке, как и все мы. Но, думаю, он справится. В конце концов, каждый из нас был готов к тому, что не все Уизли выживут. И, зная Фреда и Джорджа, думаю они предусмотрели возможность того, что из них останется только один. Но это все еще тяжело, конечно же.

- Если бы я мог что-нибудь сделать...

- Гарри Поттер! Ты сумасшедший?! Ты что, забыл, что ты спас весь магический мир вчера? _Что-нибудь_ ты уже сделал!

- Да, но если бы я сделал что-то по-другому, может быть Фред… И Ремус, и Тонкс...

- Гарри, не смей себя винить! Ты спас нас всех! Все они были взрослые люди, знающие на что идут, ради чего сражаются, и ради чего готовы отдать свою жизнь. Так что больше никогда не смей говорить подобных слов, особенно на людях, иначе...

- Знаю, знаю, все мы боимся твоего Летучемышиного сглаза. Даже больше, чем Пожирателей Смерти и их босса.

- Это правильно, - усмехнулась Джинни, - а теперь марш в душ. Гарри, мы еще поговорим, обещаю. Рон и Гермиона в Большом Зале, я буду с ними.

С этими словами она вышла из комнаты, оставив Гарри приводить себя в порядок.

Приняв душ и надев чистую одежду, которую раздобыл для него Кикимер, Гарри направился вниз, захватив с собой обе свои волшебные палочки и, немного подумав, мантию невидимку. Последнее, что ему сейчас хотелось, это пробираться через толпу репортеров, которые давно уже должны были приехать в замок. И действительно, по пути к Большому Залу он видел несколько людей с волшебными фотоаппаратами, но благодаря мантии он без происшествий добрался до Гриффиндорского стола, где сидели двое его лучших друзей и Джинни. Поначалу он удивился тому, что вокруг них нет ни репортеров, ни просто интересующихся "где же все-таки были вы и Поттер весь этот год", но когда он наткнулся на невидимый защитный барьер, к которому так привык за этот год, и понял что, стоя рядом, не слышит о чем говорят друзья, все стало весьма очевидно.

- Гермиона, это я, под мантией, - девушка тут же обернулась, махнула палочкой, и Гарри наконец-то смог сесть за стол рядом с ними и снять мантию. Гермиона тут же вновь наложила заклинание недосягаемости и Оглохни.

- Гарри, наконец-то! Мы уже думали, ты снова заснул, - приветствовал друга Рон. Он был бледен и выглядел немного потерянным, но все-таки улыбался.

- Я бы с радостью, но твоя сестра угрожала какой-то страшной темной магией, и я очень, очень испугался, - усмехнулся Гарри.

- Я бы на твоем месте не шутила на эту тему при мне, Гарри Поттер, - сказала Джинни каким-то шипящим, но высоким голосом, и друзья, узнав манеру недавно поверженного лорда, засмеялись.

- Это весьма странно смеяться над пародией на Волди, но мне нравится, - сквозь смех выдавил Рон.

- Да, еще я буду счастлива посмеяться над Снейпом, пожалуй, - добавила Джинни. - Эй, вы чего? - удивилась она, увидев, как лица остальных сразу посерьёзнели.

- Черт, Снейп, - Гарри вскочил из-за стола, - я совсем забыл о нем!

- Гарри, не волнуйся, пока ты спал, я нашла МакГонагалл и рассказала ей все. Хотя, думаю, тебе все же стоит рассказать об этом Кингсли. Я его где-то тут видела... - увидев удивленные глаза Джинни, Гермиона добавила, обращаясь к ней, - ой, это очень долгая история, мы расскажем тебе позже.

- Надо найти его сейчас же! А хотя нет, - Гарри снова сел, - думаю я все-таки сначала поем. Так что я пропустил, пока спал?

- Немногое, - задумалась Гермиона, - Кингсли почти что новый министр магии, пока что "временный", но, думаю, лучшую кандидатуру они не найдут. А, ну да, мы же это оба слышали. МакГонагалл, разумеется, новый директор. Через неделю будет вечер памяти и, вроде бы, награждение ветеранов войны. Я ничего не забыла?

- Ты забыла, что репортерам официально запрещено подходить к участникам битвы, в том числе и всем членам ОД, если только те сами не захотят что-то рассказать газетчикам, - добавил Рон.

- Ух ты, значит мантия все таки была лишней. Мне определенно нравится новая политика министерства по отношению к прессе... Точно! Пресса! Это выход! - теперь все трое уставились на Гарри с непониманием. - Ладно, я, кажется, позавтракал. Джинни, через сколько портал?

- Через 40 минут примерно.

- Гермиона, твоя сумочка при тебе? Можешь достать мне карту Мародеров?

- Держи, Гарри, но что...

- Увидимся через 35 минут, - перебил её Гарри, на ходу открывая карту. - _Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю только шалость_.

Сперва он нашел на ней точку с подписью Ли Джордан. К его сожалению, рядом находились Джордж и Молли Уизли, Фреда карта уже не отображала. Он уже общался с Уизли, сразу после окончания битвы, так что мог и без карты найти дорогу, к тому же было это не так далеко от Большого Зала.

Через пару минут он уже подошел к ним:

- Миссис Уизли, Джордж, как вы? - спросил он, смотря на гроб, уже приготовленный к отправлению домой.

- Мы справимся, Гарри. Самое главное, что все уже кончилось, - ответила Молли. Голос её был куда слабее и тише, чем обычно.

- Ли, прости меня, но можно тебя минут на 20?

- А? Да, конечно, - Ли Джоржан был сильно удивлен, но последовал за Гарри в сторону. Тот уже нашел на карте министра магии: он был в Больничном Крыле. По пути туда они говорили в основном о "Поттеровском Дозоре", как Джордан и близнецы Уизли ораганизовали передачу, как и что Гарри с друзьями слушали, пока были в своем путешествии. Кроме того Гарри поведал о своем плане, и еще более удивленный Ли согласился ему помочь. Наконец они добрались до башни, где располагалось Больничное Крыло, откуда как раз выходил Кингсли.

- Министр, можно вас на несколько минут, пожалуйста?

- Разумеется, Гарри, все что угодно. Только, ради бога, называй меня Кингсли, мы же даже сражались вместе пару лет назад, я уж не говорю про вчера.

- Э.. Конечно. Это Ли Джордан, но, думаю, вы его знаете. Он организовал "Поттеровский Дозор", - Гарри начал краснеть при упоминании названной в честь него подпольной передачи при министре магии, хоть их отношения и не были официальными. Кингсли поприветствовал Ли и с немым вопросом посмотрел на Гарри.

- Понимаете, мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать про Северуса Снейпа, не думаю, что МакГонагалл многое вам успела пересказать со слов Гермионы. Но также мне надо чтобы все что я скажу завтра появилось в газетах. Ли многие слышали по радио, к тому же он из Отряда Дамблдора, и ему поверят, если он отправит это в "Пророк", а если я попрошу кого-либо из их редакции, то не думаю, что завтра будет напечатана хотя бы половина правды, а это действительно очень важно.

- Ну что же, Гарри, Ли, пойдемте, найдем какое-нибудь тихое место, где можно будет выслушать эту историю.

Вернувшись в Нору, в первую очередь стоило её привести в порядок. Пару месяцев дом пустовал: после пасхальных каникул все кто там жил переселились в Коттедж Ракушка или другие места, которые были защищены Орденом Феникса с помощью заклинания Доверия. Нора не сильно пострадала, что было удивительно, учитывая побывавших там Пожирателей Смерти. Но все же перед тем как позволить всей семье зайти в дом, мистер Уизли и Гарри обследовали дом на предмет ловушек, которые могли оставить Пожиратели перед уходом. Как оказалось, идея оказалась удачной: всего было найдено штук десять ловушек. Кроме того, в шкафу на кухне что-то поселилось, и по характерным звукам, издающимся из шкафа, Гарри определил, что это был боггарт. Пообещав мистеру Уизли разобраться с ним, Гарри остался на кухне, когда Артур ушел проверять огород.

Приготовившись к привычному для Гарри виду боггарта, - Дементору, - он заклинанием открыл дверь шкафа и вскрикнул отчасти от испуга, отчасти от удивления: вместо Дементора на полу лежала мертвая девушка, и не смотря на то, что лица её не было видно, это была определенно Джинни. Оправившись от удивления, Гарри закрыл глаза, думая, КАК можно повернуть ситуацию, что бы она оказалась смешной. Через пару секунд он взмахнул палочкой и произнес _Ридикулус_. Несмотря на то, что голос его дрожал, заклинание подействовало: девушка вдруг поднялась в воздух, и стало видно, что труп превратился в куклу с некрасивым, но чрезвычайно нелепым клоунским лицом. Гарри издал нервный смешок, еще раз взмахнул палочкой и боггарт исчез. Все еще в шоке, повернувшись к выходу, он обнаружил стоящих в дверях Рона и Гермиону:

- Гарри, извини, мы просто услышали твой вскрик и думали, что тебе нужна помощь, - начала оправдываться Гермиона.

- Просто не говорите _ей_, пожалуйста. И я знаю, что _это_ было не смешно, - добавил Гарри, - но я не ожидал увидеть что-то кроме Дементора.

Гермиона понимающе кивнула, а Рон смотрел на друга с каким-то странным выражением лица. Что-то между страхом и удивлением. Гарри подумал, что несколько секунд назад на его лице были точно такие же эмоции. Мистер Уизли зашел проверить справился ли Гарри с боггартом, а заодно сообщить, что сад чист, не считая гномов, радовавшихся двухмесячному перерыву между их вышвыриванием из сада. Ни ему, ни кому-то другому друзья не стали говорить про происшествие.

Ближе к вечеру дом, наконец, был более-менее чист, Джинни и Гермиона вызвались приготовить обед, а Гарри и Рон пошли наверх в комнату Рона. Она была все такой же оранжевой от плакатов "Пушек Педдл" и казалось, что за год, пока в ней обитал упырь, переодетый в Уизли, она мало изменилась. Сев на кровать, Гарри задал вопрос, уже пару часов интересовавший его:

- Так что у вас с Гермионой? Вчера вы, кажется, все-таки нашли общий язык, - ухмыльнулся он, вспоминая поцелуй посреди битвы.

- Ну, мы не говорили об этом, но ночью как то само собой получилось, что мы спали обнявшись, на диване в гриффиндорской гостиной, и вообще... - уши Рона стали фирменного алого цвета, - Мерлиновы подштанники! Гарри, как ты мог мне позволить быть таким кретином все это время? Сначала я бесился из-за Крама, потом думал, что вы с Гермионой влюблены друг в друга, потом я опять бесился из-за Крама, потом весь этот бред с Лавандой… А потом я снова думал что я третий лишний в команде Потрясающего Поттера и Гениальной Грейнджер. Не говоря уж об этом ужасе, когда я вас бросил в лесу. Гарри, старик, как ты мне мог позволить?!

- Видишь ли, Гермиона могла обидеться, что я наложил на тебя Империус. Хотя мне часто кажется, что она сама сто раз бы уже это сделала, не будь заклинание запрещено законом, - друзья хором засмеялись, представляя все это. Отсмеявшись, Гарри добавил:

- Рон, ты единственный в Хогвартсе, включая учителей и привидений, кто думал, что Гермиона влюблена в меня. Поверь, остальные были курса с третьего уверены, что вы будете вместе. Ну, еще кроме нее самой, конечно же. И обещаю, в следующий раз я обязательно тебя заколдую, когда ты будешь делать глупости, раз уж ты сам даешь на это разрешение, - Гарри снова засмеялся. Это было очень приятно, учитывая невеселый год.

- Хорошо, хорошо, только пожалуйста, заколдуй меня так чтобы я потом все-таки имел возможность что-то исправить. И поверь, превращенным в жабу мне сделать это будет тяжело, - Рон тоже смеялся во весь голос.

Просмеявшись и немного помолчав, Рон снова заговорил:

- Сегодня утром мы с Гермионой сидели в гостиной и старательно никого к тебе не пускали. Тут зашла Джинни, спросила в спальне ли ты, и уверенно пошла туда, бросив на ходу что-то вроде "Если вы попытаетесь мне помешать, я нашлю на вас тех крылатых тварей". Когда Гермиона зашла к вам через пару часов, ты все еще спал, а Джинни просто сидела и смотрела на тебя. Правда через полчаса она присоединилась к нам в зале, сказав, что ты проснулся...

- Когда я проснулся, она просто сказала что все собираются домой через час, и что убьет меня если я еще раз притворюсь мертвым, - Гарри говорил настороженно, вспоминая тот инцидент на его последнем дне рождения.

- Кстати да, - протянул Рон, - я, кажется, тоже должен надрать тебе за это твою геройскую задницу.

- Рон, я же говорил, я сам не думал, что я выживу.

- Да, я знаю... Гарри, я думал, что точно побью тебя, если ты опять будешь клеиться к моей сестре. Но твой боггарт... - Рон запнулся и покраснел, - в общем это... Гарри... Если она тебя простила, что ты её бросил год назад, то я... не против, что вы вместе.

- Ты прекрасно знаешь почему мы расстались, - в голосе Гарри чувствовалось облегчение, но потом он мрачно добавил, - ты это даже сегодня видел...

- Знаешь, я никогда не подумал бы об этом, но за этот год у меня появились куда большие страхи чем пауки. Они мне теперь даже кажутся почти милыми. Слава богу, это все кончилось, - Рон мечтательно улыбался, - а хотя нет! Слава великому Гарри Поттеру, Мальчику, Который Выжил ДВАЖДЫ! - Рон снова смеялся, и Гарри присоединился к нему, прочувствовав, как забавно это звучит.

Друзья проговорили еще какое-то время, но вскоре послышался голос Гермионы, зовущей всех на обед. Спустившись, они обнаружили, что мистер Уизли, Билл и Перси отправились в министерство, Флер попросила Чарли отправиться с ней в коттедж "Ракушка", чтобы и его проверить на ловушки, так что кроме троих друзей и Джинни, в Норе были только миссис Уизли и Джордж. Гарри не помнил более тихого обеда в Норе: Молли постоянно всхлипывала, Джордж выглядел так, будто на него наложили заклинание Кофундус, остальные обменивались мрачными взглядами и старались побыстрее доесть. Для Гарри было настоящей пыткой видеть несчастье семьи, которая стала для него почти родной. "Пожалуй, я бы предпочел находиться все это время под Круцио...", - думал он. - "Не волнуйся, Поттер, начнутся похороны и тебе будет еще хуже, гарантирую".

Когда все закончили, Рон решил помочь Гермионе с посудой (конечно же, посуды было на три взмаха палочкой, а задача Рона заключалась в том чтобы тихонько стоять эти пять секунд), а Джинни предложила Гарри подняться к ней в комнату: "В конце концов, я же обещала тебе поговорить чуть позже".

Комната выглядела абсолютно такой же, как и прошлым летом. Гарри с грустной улыбкой вспомнил предыдущий раз, когда он был в этой комнате, подарок на день рождения, который подарила ему Джинни, и как в комнату вломился Рон. Джинни, казалось, подумала о том же самом: она заперла дверь заклинанием, потом наложила заклинание Оглохни.

- Что ж, теперь, если что, никто не услышит, как ты меня убиваешь, - усмехнулся Гарри, - Джинни, перед тем как ты что-либо скажешь, я хочу чтобы ты выслушала меня. Я знаю, что тебе было тяжело, когда я тебя бросил. Но ты прекрасно знаешь, почему я так поступил, и поэтому я не собираюсь за это извиняться. Я не знаю, простила ли ты меня за это, я не знаю, что с тобой было весь год, я не знаю, что за этот год изменилось в твоей жизни, - Гарри сжал кулаки. - Я просто хочу, что бы ты знала: Джинни, я люблю тебя. Я не жду от тебя ответных признаний, я вполне пойму, если ты мне сейчас предложишь остаться друзьями. Просто я хочу, что бы ты понимала, что это не изменится… даже если я умру, я все равно буду любить тебя… - "вчера проверил", мрачно добавил он про себя. Джинни молча подошла к нему, обвила его шею руками и поцеловала как тогда, кажется, вечность назад, в общей гостиной после победного матча по Квиддичу. Гарри крепко обнял её, не до конца веря в собственное счастье.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, - прошептала Джинни ему на ухо. - Не забывай что я люблю тебя еще с того времени когда любить-то толком не умела.

Гарри с улыбкой вспомнил отвратительные розовые сердечки, падающие с потолка в Большом Зале и уродливого "купидона" распевающего перед ним "валентинку". Было странно думать о чем-то хорошем на втором курсе: последнее время в его голове он был только годом уничтожения одного из хоркруксов.

Когда они, наконец, смогли находиться рядом, не целуя при этом друг друга, Джинни спросила:

- Так ты мне расскажешь, что вы делали весь этот год, и с чего Волди решил, что ты мертв?

- Это сложно... Думаю, сейчас тебя устроит очень краткий ответ? На самом деле это очень долгая история, которую надо рассказывать с перерывами, и не мне одному, а нам троим. - Гарри на несколько секунд задумался, с чего начать "очень краткий ответ", затем заговорил, - Курсе на шестом Реддл нашел в книгах своеобразный способ достижения бессмертия: при убийстве можно расколоть свою душу и часть её поместить в другой предмет. То есть пока где-то еще есть твоя душа, ты не умрешь полностью. Предмет с куском души называется хоркруксом. Их было шесть, точнее семь, но об этом до вчерашнего дня знал только Дамблдор. Поэтому, когда его заклинание отразилось на него самого в ночь гибели моих родителей, он не умер окончательно. Вот хоркрусы мы весь этот год и искали, чтобы уничтожить.

- Никогда не слышала о такой магии... А дневник Реддла? Он тоже был?..

- Да, именно хоркруксом он и был. А еще ими были несколько реликвий основателей Хогвартса, змея, которую убил Невилл... и я, - Джинни удивленно посмотрела на него, пытаясь найти правильный вопрос, а не выпалить: "так какого ты еще жив?!". Гарри тем временем продолжил, - Вчера в визжащей хижине мы были свидетелями смерти Снейпа, и он перед смертью дал мне свои воспоминания. Оказывается, мы все были не правы на счет него: Снейп всегда служил Дамблдору, и это был именно план Дамблдора - умереть именно от его руки. Удивительно это говорить, но если бы не Снейп, мы бы не выиграли войну. В общем, из его воспоминаний я узнал, что Реддл случайно, сам того не зная, сделал седьмой хоркрукс: он у меня на лбу, а мой обожаемый директор всю жизнь готовил меня к тому, что бы я мог помереть в нужный момент и по его плану, - в голосе Гарри звучали злость и боль. Джинни не знала что сказать, поэтому просто обняла его, а Гарри, сделав два глубоких вздоха, продолжил более спокойно:

- Тем не менее, план был единственным верным решением, как спасти всех, поэтому я не очень сомневался что мне делать: весь замок слышал как Вольдеморт пригласил меня на пикник в лес, а оставалось еще два человека, знающие что делать если я умру. По пути туда я встретил Невилла и попросил его убить змею. Потом я видел тебя... - Гарри запнулся, вспоминая самые тяжелые минуты его жизни. - Извини, что не подошел попрощаться. Я боялся, что не смогу потом повернуться и уйти... В общем, я пришел туда, Вольдеморт ударил меня Авада Кедаврой прямо в грудь и я умер. Вот поэтому он был уверен что я мертв, - криво улыбнулся Гарри и добавил, - и если честно, ты была последним о чем я думал перед смертью. И если бы я не любил тебя, я бы точно струсил и не позволил бы ему убить себя, веря в какой-нибудь мифический способ спастись, которого, кстати, не существовало. Так что Дамблдор был прав, когда говорил о силе любви...

Джинни помолчала какое-то время, обдумывая услышанное и ожидая продолжения, но, не вытерпев, спросила сама, как можно более веселым и непринужденным голосом:

- Так ты мне расскажешь, как Мальчик, Который Выжил, выжил снова?

- И ты туда же. Сегодня уже Рон долго смеялся над "Мальчик, Который Выжил Дважды". Далась вам эта дурацкая фраза...

- Гарри, не забывай что все дети, начиная с однолеток Чарли, знали тебя именно так почти с младенчества. Тебя же так называли даже в таких детских книгах как "Знаменитые дети-волшебники", если хочешь, я дам тебе почитать, - поддразнила Джинни. Гарри вспомнил, как при знакомстве Гермиона назвала список книг, в которых читала о Гарри Поттере, и еще удивилась, что он сам о себе не читал. Прошло восемь лет, и он старательно избегал любых упоминаний о нем в книгах все это время.

- Так ты мне все-таки расскажешь? - снова спросила Джинни.

- Это сложно... Насколько я понял из объяснения Дамблдора, - да-да, я видел Дамблдора _там,_ - все из-за того что Вольдеморт убил часть своей души пытаясь убить меня, а кроме того причина в крови, которую Вольдеморт взял у меня при возрождении. Его тяга к пафосу и желание "особой" крови для зелья, когда могла подойти почти любого волшебника, погубили его: он сохранил в себе защиту, которую дала мне моя мама, и, благодаря ей, я второй раз пережил смертельное заклятие...

- Так вот почему... - Джинни выглядела ошарашенной. Гарри подумал, что это из-за его истории, но тут Джинни заговорила очень странным тоном, словно боялась того, что говорила, - ты видел, как мы с Гермионой и Луной сражались с Беллатрисой?

- Да, и я почти вмешался в драку, когда она чуть не попала Авадой в тебя, но твоя мама меня опередила, - Гарри улыбнулся - Она была потрясающа в тот момент. И очень похожа на тебя.

- Ну вообще-то это я на самом деле похожа не нее, - ухмыльнулась Джинни, - но я не это хотела сказать. Мне показалось, что заклинание все-таки попало в меня, но конечно это было невозможно, иначе я бы давно была мертва. Но учитывая то, что ты мне рассказал... Ты же понимаешь, что сделал то же что сделал твоя мама: ты пожертвовал жизнью ради меня всех остальных.

Гарри кивнул. Он говорил то же самое Тому в их последнюю битву, но вряд ли кто-то из зала мог слышать их. Но предположение Джинни имело одно слабое место:

─ Но ведь защита была от Вольдеморта, а ты дралась с Лестрейдж.

- Не дума, что была большая разница между ним и его самыми фанатичными слугами. Мерлиновы носки, я же теперь Девочка Которая Выжила, - Джинни со смехом откинулась на спинку кровати. - О ужас, не дай Мерлин кто-нибудь об этом узнает! Гарри, не смей никому рассказывать! Ну разве что этим двоим, которым ты по-моему рассказываешь вообще все.

- Хорошо-хорошо, мне хватит возможности самолично дразнить тебя этим, когда вздумается, - смеясь, он обнял Джинни. - Тебе крупно повезло тогда, ты знаешь?

- Мне крупно повезло, когда мой младший из старших братьев решил с тобой подружиться, иначе лежать сейчас моему скелету в Тайной Комнате...

- Эту фразу, как ни странно, мне тоже уже говорили... Хотя я бы поспорил, кому еще тогда повезло, - добавил Гарри, и Джинни улыбнулась, понимая, о чем он говорит.

Когда спустя пару часов Гарри поднялся в комнату Рона узнать как у них дела, он обнаружил двух своих лучших друзей, целующихся на кровати:

- Эй, Гермиона, ты же вроде как знала заклинание для запирания дверей, - усмехнулся Гарри и тут же вышел из комнаты, решив все-таки не мешать Рону "не быть полным кретином".


	2. Chapter 2

Вечером вся семья собралась за ужином. Мистер Уизли рассказывал, как Кингсли и члены Ордена Феникса, работающие в министерстве Магии, справляются с ситуацией, пытаясь разобраться, кто из сотрудников все это время был под _Империус_, а кто просто поддерживал Вольдеморта. Кроме проблем с нехваткой кадров и большим количеством людей под сомнением, надо было справляться и с другими последствиями войны, в частности была почти катастрофическая нехватка Авроров - слишком многих потеряли в боях. Несмотря на поражение Вольдеморта, Пожиратели Смерти не собирались сдаваться без боя, а с учетом того, что Азкабан, разумеется, больше не охранялся Дементорами, и нужны были люди на охрану тюрьмы, Пожирателей было почти некому искать. Гарри, разумеется, предложил помочь, все-таки у него был довольно большой опыт борьбы со слугами Вольдеморта, но мистер Уизли покачал головой и предложил Гарри попробовать пожить, не рискуя жизнью.

После ужина Гарри подошел к Биллу и попросил поговорить наедине. Билл кивнул, и когда они зашли в пустую комнату, заговорил первым:

- Мне тоже надо было тебе кое-что сказать. В банк приезжал Кингсли: после того, как вы ограбили «Гринготтс», гоблины довольно сильно возмущались, пока им не объяснили, что на то была важная причина. В общем, теперь вы трое снова желанные клиенты, и тебе, кстати, стоит туда заглянуть как можно скорее - ты должен был подписать некоторые документы еще год назад,- и куда более сердитым тоном Билл добавил, - но все же, мне интересно, что же там было, из-за чего вы чуть не разрушили довольно хрупкий с гоблинами мир.

- Мне, правда, безумно жаль, что так вышло. В сейфе Лестрейндж хранился… хм… - Гарри замялся, - кусок души Вольдеморта, который надо было уничтожить, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с самим Лордом.

- Что?! – Билл выглядел потрясенным,- он тогда не погиб благодаря хоркруксу?!

- На самом деле благодаря семи, - Гарри сначала удивился, что Билл знает про хоркруксы, но потом вспомнил, что в Египте он работал ликвидатором проклятий и знал очень много о древней темной магии, - Именно этим мы и занимались весь год, Билл…

И на эту тему я хотел поговорить, - Гарри замолчал на пару секунд, думая как лучше это сказать, - я понимаю, что Рон тогда повел себя не лучшим образом, но я не думаю, что кому-то еще стоит об этом знать. Немногие смогут понять, каково это было… И я понимаю, почему он ушел. Я не уверен, что я бы остался, будь у меня выбор. Мы несколько месяцев жили впроголодь, по очереди таская на шее один из хоркруксов. И у нас было мало надежды на то, что что-нибудь изменится. Кроме того, нам было практически невозможно найти, после того как он ушел. Поэтому, пожалуйста, пусть он просто будет героем без изъянов, он действительно это заслужил.

Билл молча кивнул, и Гарри, постояв немного, уже собирался уйти, когда тот произнес:

- Гарри, еще одно: я знаю, что это не в твоем духе, но, все же, если вдруг соберешься еще раз причинить Джинни боль, помни, что у нее шесть…- он запнулся, - пять старших братьев.

И теперь была очередь Гарри молча кивать.

Ночью, когда уже все отправились спать, Гарри лежал в кровати в комнате Рона и изучал её потолок. Судя отсутствию знакомого, характерного храпа, не спал и Рон. Честно говоря, Гарри боялся спать. Ему было слишком хорошо известно, что кошмары начнут мучить его, как только он уснет; но за годы, проведенные в одном теле с хоркруксом, к кошмарам он привык, и не они его пугали. Гарри вслушивался в каждый шорох в Норе, боясь услышать щелчок трансгрессирования, или шаги, или прошептанное заклинание. Особенно он беспокоился за Джинни и Гермиону, которые спали в комнате этажом ниже. Он понимал, что девочки были ничуть не менее искусны в магии, чем Гарри и Рон, но неожиданность чаще всего была преимуществом, приносящим победу. Он понимал, что дом охраняется заклинаниями, но их было так просто обойти, особенно если кто-то очень сильно захочет отомстить за смерть своего господина...

Его мысли прервал голубой свет, осветивший комнату – Патронус-выдра Гермионы сидел на полу: "Я сейчас к вам трансгрессирую, пожалуйста, не хватайтесь за палочки". Через пять секунд послышался щелчок.

- Послать Патронуса было хорошей идеей, - прошептал Гарри. - Клянусь бородой Мерлина, без него я бы заколдовал тебя.

- И устроил бы кучу шума, я знаю, Гарри.

- Гарри, Гарри, и после семи лет ты еще обращаешь внимание на то, что у нее всегда гениальные идеи, - тоном старика, поучающего маленького мальчика, проворчал Рон и обнял севшую рядом Гермиону, обращаясь к ней уже нормальным голосом, - кстати, а зачем ты здесь?

- Ну, мы с Джинни не могли заснуть, думаю и вы тоже, так что у нас появилась прекрасная идея: давайте поменяемся.

- Ты хочешь остаться тут? Здорово! - обрадовался было Рон, но радость его быстро сменилась раздражением. - Ты что, хочешь, чтобы он, - Рон указал на Гарри, - провел ночь в комнате с моей малолетней сестрой?!

- Ты что, хочешь, чтобы он, - Гарри тоном и жестом скопировал Рона, - провел ночь в комнате с моей почти-малолетней почти-сестрой?!

Все трое тихонько рассмеялись, и Гарри сквозь смех добавил:

- Рон, успокойся, ничего с твоей сестрой не произойдет, - и, не дожидаясь продолжения разговора, он пожелал двум друзьям спокойной ночи и трансгрессировал в комнату Джинни.

Комната освещалась маленьким огоньком на конце палочки Джинни. Как только Гарри появился и сел рядом, девушка прошептала _Нокс_ и убрала палочку.

- А раньше я никогда не боялась темноты, - прошептала Джинни, сворачиваясь в клубок на кровати.

- А я не мог заснуть, находясь не в палатке, защищенной доброй дюжиной заклинаний. В голову лезло куча возможностей для других, как атаковать дом... Но ваша идея оказалась хорошей: рядом с тобой мне гораздо спокойнее... - Гарри лег рядом, обнимая её.

- Я понимаю, почему мне не так страшно, когда я рядом с Великим Гарри Поттером, - Джинни усмехнулась, переплетая его пальцы со своими. - Но почему тебе-то рядом со мной спокойнее?

- Потому что я боюсь, в первую очередь, за тебя. Всегда боялся.

- А я-то весь этот год надеялась, что ты думаешь о себе, сражаясь с плохими ребятами. Ну, или на крайний случай о моем брате и лучшей подруге.

- По крайней мере, я знал, что с ними, мы же были почти постоянно вместе. А о тебе я знал только, где именно ты находишь в замке, спасибо карте Мародеров. И еще я знал, что в этом замке находятся трое Пожирателей Смерти, так что у меня были причины волноваться за тебя. Я уж молчу о том времени, когда я узнал, что ты додумалась возродить Отряд Дамблдора. Выкрасть меч Гриффиндора! Джинни, о чем ты вообще думала?

- Вообще-то о тебе, - в голосе Джинни слышалась горечь. - Ты, правда, думал, что пока ты пытаешься убить Вольдеморта, я буду примерной девочкой, буду слушаться Снейпа и учиться у Кэрроу, как мучить провинившихся?

- А Снейпа было не грех и послушать...

- Да-да, но как будто хоть кто-то об этом знал. Ладно, переставай изображать мою мамочку и отчитывать меня за плохое поведение, - не дожидаясь ответа, она легко поцеловала Гарри.

- Прекрасный способ поменять тему, - ухмыльнулся он, слегка отстраняясь. - И все же зря ты старательно ввязывалась в неприятности, когда я пытался защитить тебя любой возможной ценой.

- Как будто ты любил бы меня, если бы я могла спокойно мириться со всем, что вокруг, - Джинни зевнула, опуская голову на его плечо. Они молчали какое-то время. Гарри думал над словами Джинни, а потом он как-то незаметно уснул, в первый раз за долгое время, думая не о всевозможных опасностях, а просто о любимой девушке.

Утром в комнату с громким щелчком трансгрессировала Гермиона. Мгновенно проснувшись, Гарри резко сел на кровати. Обнаружив себя в кровати Джинни и услышав шаги на лестнице, и тут же переместился в комнату Рона. Через несколько секунд послышался голос миссис Уизли этажом ниже: "Девочки, пора вставать". Затем она поднялась разбудить мальчиков. "Не забыть бы потом поблагодарить Гермиону", - подумал Гарри.

На кухне сидел только Джордж, с газетой в руках. Увидев Гарри, он, поздоровавшись, помахал "Пророком":

- Гарри, дружище, кажется, тебя все-таки успели заколдовать.

На главной странице была статья, рядом с ней огромная фотография Снейпа:

_**Гарри Поттер заступился за Северуса Снейпа**_

_**Год назад Гарри Поттер утверждал, что стал свидетелем смерти Альбуса Дамблдора, и что его убил Северус Снейп - профессор Зельеварения в Хогвартсе и директор школы 1997-1998. (Подробнее о Северусе Снейпе на странице 6). На следующее утро после Битвы за Хогвартс мистер Поттер продиктовал официальное сообщение своему другу и начинающему журналисту Ли Джордану:**_

_"Северус Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти и одним из самых преданных слуг Вольдеморта, однако был оправдан в 1991. Очень многие удивлялись доверию Альбуса Дамблдора этому человеку, и я в том числе. Однако год назад я стал свидетелем убийства профессора Дамблдора и побега Снейпа, и, как и многие, я думал, что Северус Снейп всегда был шпионом Вольдеморта и воспользовался доверием для нанесения смертельного удара. Его назначение на пост директора Хогвартса во время правления Вольдеморта подтверждало все суждения на его счет, как и его решение сделать преподавателями в школе двух Пожирателей Смерти._

_Мы все ошибались на его счет, начиная мной и заканчивая Вольдемортом: последние 17 лет Северус Снейп был двойным агентом, и всегда находился на стороне Альбуса Дамблдора и Ордена Феникса, каждый день последних нескольких лет, рискуя жизнью. Доказательством тому служат воспоминания, переданные мне профессором Снейпом за несколько секунд до его смерти. Эти воспоминания объясняли причины, почему Пожиратель Смерти Снейп перешел на другую сторону, но из-за того, что эта причина весьма личная, она никогда не опубликуется. Однако эти воспоминания видели профессор МакГонагалл и Кингсли Шеклболт, если кто-то еще по привычке считает меня психом и не верит моим словам. Также воспоминания поясняли причину смерти Альбуса Дамблдора: на него было наложено смертельное проклятие, которое_ _было временно запечатано в руке; однако смерть профессора Дамблдора была неизбежна в июне или июле, и по просьбе директора, ради успеха его планов, Снейп убил его. И наконец, через эти воспоминания Северус Снейп передал мне бесценную информацию, благодаря которой война, наконец, закончилась (прим. Ли Джордана: конечно, все мы понимаем, что Гарри поскромничал, и фраза должна звучать "Благодаря которой я избавил вас всех от Волди")._

_Поэтому я очень прошу весь мир волшебников помнить Северуса Снейпа как одного из самых храбрых людей за всю историю._

_Так же я позволю себе отметить, что для каждого журналиста статья с предположениями и догадками о жизни Северуса Снейпа и причинах его перехода на нашу сторону будет последней опубликованной."_

- Ну вот, как я и думал, теперь даже мои друзья считают меня психом, - усмехнулся Гарри.

- Ну еще бы! Ты что, забыл, Снейп самолично оттяпал мне ухо!

- Когда вы летели с Люпиным, кто-то из Пожирателей чуть не убил Ремуса, и Снейп попытался остановить его. Он просто промахнулся тогда…

Недоверие в глазах Джорджа постепенно сменилось пониманием. В конце концов у Гарри не было резона врать о Снейпе, к которому он никогда не питал тёплых чувств.

- Так в чем же была та причина? - в его глазах читалось сильное любопытство. Гарри пообещал рассказать, когда спустятся миссис Уизли и Джинни, и сами прочтут статью. Как он и ожидал, история любви Снейпа была встречена удивленными и недоверчивыми лицами, однако после бурного обсуждения на тему "Может он все-таки умел любить? Да нет же, он ненавидел всех вокруг!", все пришли к выводу, что история правда имеет смысл.

После завтрака, Гарри отправился в "Гринготтс". Как и в предыдущий день, он снова захватил с собой мантию-невидимку, сняв её перед самым входом в банк. Когда Гарри спросил про документы, гоблин по имени Глыпук отвел его в отдельную комнату, принес два ключа от хранилищ банка, бумаги, и объяснил что в них:

- Мистер Поттер, вам, наверное, неизвестно, что хранилище, которым вы пользовались все это время, содержит лишь малую часть вашего состояния. Семья Поттер одна из самых старейших и наиболее состоятельных в Англии, и, чтобы не доверять все деньги ребенку, ваши родители записали на ваше имя другой сейф, в котором хватило бы денег на безбедное существование до вашего совершеннолетия. Эти бумаги подтверждают, что вам передан ключ от хранилища Поттеров, - ошарашенный Гарри молча подписал бумаги, и Глыпук продолжил, - а эти бумаги подтверждают, что вам также передан ключ от хранилища Блэков, завещанный вам Сириусом Блэком, и который вы не могли получить раньше, опять-таки, из-за возраста. А это бумаги о передачи в ваше владение недвижимости, принадлежащей семьям Поттер и Блэк, - Гарри изумленно пробежал глазами список, который кроме дома в Годриковой Лощине и на площади Гриммо содержал еще несколько мест, разбросанных по всей Англии. Подписав все бумаги, Гарри, наконец, сумел побороть удивление и спросил:

- Сколько всего в сейфах плюс стоимость всей недвижимости кроме домов в Лощине и на Гриммо?

Услышав ответ, Гарри нервно сглотнул: ему раньше никогда не приходило в голову, что наследник двух очень старых семей не может не быть одним из самых богатых волшебников Англии. Если прикинуть в уме, чтобы потратить все эти деньги, , Гарри надо было бы прожить несколько абсолютно беспечных жизней, ни в чем себе не отказывая.

- Если я хочу сделать несколько распоряжений, касающихся моего имущества?..

- Вам стоит сказать мне или любому другому гоблину банка, и подписать бумаги, которые будут готовы в течение нескольких минут.

- Хорошо, тогда... Я хочу, чтобы все деньги из хранилища Блэков были переведены в хранилище Поттеров; только деньги, а семейные реликвии пусть остаются. В сейф, которым я пользовался, добавить денег до суммы, которая там была изначально. Этот сейф я передаю во владение Тедди Люпину, также деньгами может распоряжаться Андромеда Тонкс. Десять процентов от всей суммы, что вы мне назвали, передаются в фонд Хогвартса...

- Но это очень большая сумма, мистер Поттер, - перебил его Глыпук.

- Да, я знаю… Что насчет остальной недвижимости, помимо тех двух домов? Она пустует сейчас или кем-то арендуется?

- Арендуется.

- Ну... тогда, пожалуй, все, - задумчиво произнес Гарри. Конечно, он бы, ни минуты не колеблясь, перевел почти все состояние в хранилище Уизли, но прекрасно понимал, к большому своему сожалению, что семья никогда не примет эти деньги. Глыпук с поклоном удалился за бумагами. Через несколько минут он вернулся, и Гарри, подписав бумаги, спустился в хранилище за деньгами. Стараясь не смотреть на количество золота, он быстро взял небольшую сумму и вышел из банка, твердо решив пока что никому не сообщать новости о его благосостоянии. Выходя из банка, он чуть не забыл надеть мантию.

Следующий день был одним из самых сложным в жизни Гарри. Временами он думал, что ему больше понравилось бы провести этот день, сражаясь с Василиском.

Первыми были похороны Снейпа, на которых было довольно мало людей: в основном это были коллеги из Хогвартса, ученики Слизерина и, разумеется, журналисты Вместе с Гарри, на похороны пошла только Гермиона: Рону и Джинни нужно было побыть с семьей. Церемония была скромной и довольно короткой, друзья уже собирались уходить, когда Гарри заметил среди группы людей Нарциссу Малфой. Жестом попросив Гермиону подождать, он направился к ней:

- Миссис Малфой, я не имел возможности вас поблагодарить ранее. Спасибо вам за то, что вы сделали тогда, в лесу, - Гарри было странно говорить с женщиной, сына и мужа которой он ненавидел на протяжении многих лет.

- Ты сделал то, на что я надеялась, Поттер. Кроме того Драко сказал, что ты спас ему жизнь во время битвы, так что не считай себя мне обязанным. Ты отдал свой долг, - миссис Малфой держалась надменно, как обычно, однако в её тоне проскальзывали еле заметные нотки благодарности, и Гарри был удивлен даже такой мелочью. Когда Гермиона спросила у него, как отреагировала Нарцисса, он с ухмылкой ответил, что для Малфой она была очень приветлива и доброжелательна.

Следующей была прощальная церемония с Люпиным и Тонкс. К Гарри с Гермионой присоединились Рон и Джинни, вокруг были члены Отряда Дамблдора, Ордена Феникса, Авроры - коллеги Тонкс. Андромеда Тонкс попросила Гарри произнести прощальную речь о Ремусе (сама она говорила о своей дочери, разумеется). Когда пришло время Гарри, он в очередной раз за день пожелал оказаться в подземелье с огромной змеюкой и мечом Гриффиндора в руках и заговорил:

- Ремус Люпин был для многих хорошим учителем. Мне кажется, если бы не год, когда он учил нас в Хогвартсе, я бы знал раза в два меньше, чем знаю сейчас. Он был хорошим другом для многих из нас, и для многих, кого среди нас уже нет, - Гарри подумал о чужом воспоминании, где он видел Ремуса с его двумя лучшими друзьями: Джеймсом и Сириусом, - Ремус был прекрасным мужем и отцом: последний раз я его видел незадолго после рождения Тедди, и это был самый счастливый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. И он отдал жизнь, чтобы его сын жил в лучшем мире, чем жили его родители. Я думаю, каждому из нас есть, за что сказать спасибо этому человеку, а некоторым, и мне в том числе, за очень многое.

Гарри поднял палочку и все присутствующие члены Отряда Дамблдора, не сговариваясь, встали со своих мест, взмахнули палочками и хором с Гарри произнесли _Экспекто Патронум_, и два десятка Патронусов засверкали на поляне и развеялись через несколько секунд. Смотря на собственного Патронуса-Оленя, Гарри, глотая ком в горле, тихонько прошептал:

- Господа Бродяга и Сохатый приветствуют господина Лунатика.

Смотря на Андромеду с Тедди Люпиным на руках, Гарри вновь ощутил беспокойство за судьбу этого маленького мальчика, который остался сиротой, как и сам Гарри, по вине Вольдеморта. Он напомнил себе, что, будучи крестным отцом Тедди, именно он официальный опекун, но решил, что все это, как и то хранилище в "Грингготсе", он обсудит с Андромедой позже, не на похоронах её дочери и зятя.

Несмотря на уговоры со стороны Джинни и Гермионы два дня назад, родители Колина Криви настоятельно попросили, чтобы на его похоронах никого из волшебников не было, а последним в тот день хоронили Фреда Уизли.

Для Гарри эти похороны прошли как в тумане. Вокруг было больше сотни человек, которые пришли попрощаться с Фредом, было сказано много слов и рассказано много воспоминаний, но на саму церемонию захоронения остались только родители, родные братья и сестра, разумеется Флер, Гарри, Гермиона и Ли Джордан, вечный друг близнецов. Молчащий все утро Джордж, встал произнести последнюю речь. В руках его был смятый кусок пергамента, похожий на письмо:

- Три года назад, когда мы сидели и тухли на... черт, дурацкие чары Доверия. Ну, вы поняли, где все мы были три года назад, - голос Джорджа был почти веселым, - мы с Фредом договорились, как будем устраивать похороны друг друга. Не сказать, что нам нравилась идея остаться одним, но мы весьма здраво оценивали наши шансы на выживание в войне. Каждый из нас написал письмо - обращение к каждому из членов семьи, прочитать мы должны были только то, что касалось выживших. Эти письма мы много раз переписывали за три года. К сожалению, сегодня именно я стою перед вами, и к счастью, я зачитаю письмо Фреда полностью, никого не пропустив.

_Дорогая семья! Те трое не рыжих, но почти-Уизли, и одна Уизли, но совсем не рыжая, вас это тоже касается. Итак, дорогая семья, я понимаю, что все вы уже оплакали мою смерть, так что советую вам больше не плакать. Джордж обещал мне заколдовывать каждого, кто заплачет обо мне после похорон, так что это вполне дельный совет. Я почти все свое время убивал на то, что бы веселить всех вокруг, и это уже просто неуважение ко мне так долго плакать. _

_Пап, Мам, извините, что так вышло. Мне, правда, очень, очень жаль. Мам, мы когда-нибудь встретимся, и ты обязательно наорешь на меня, а пока что не сердись. И не отчаивайся. Пап, позаботься о маме, как всегда, пожалуйста._

_Билл, ты станешь прекрасным отцом, и осчастливишь заодно и нашу маму. Так что вы с Флер подумайте об очередном рыжем парне-Уизли. Но если у вас родиться светловолосая девочка-Уизли, то значит вы с Флер оказались куда большими шутниками, чем мы с Джорджем._

_Чарли, я тебя очень люблю, и поэтому решил раскрыть тебе все-таки секрет: на драконах жениться нельзя ни в одной стране мира. Я честно проверил, и это был единственный раз, когда я зашел в библиотеку. Так что не дай моему подвигу остаться бесполезным и найди себе девушку._

_Перси, судя по тому, что Джордж сейчас это читает, ты все-таки одумался. Я прощаю тебя._

_Ли, мы хорошо повеселились. А теперь, пожалуйста, весели Джорджа и следи, что бы он сам не смел убиваться по мне дольше пары дней._

_Рон, если ты вдруг еще не заметил, я, как старший брат, просто обязан тебе сказать: ты любишь Гермиону. Гермиона, если он и после этого не поймет, разрешаю тебе использовать на него любое заклинание, думаю, с выбором тебе помогать не надо. Удачи вам, ребят._

_Гарри, старик, я не знаю как, но ты все-таки сделал это! Но у меня есть еще одна страшная и опасная миссия, как раз для тебя: позаботься о Джинни._

_Джинни, сестренка, ты тоже не сердись на меня. Я не знаю, работает ли Летучемышиный сглаз в Том мире, но я заранее не хочу, что бы мы при дальней встрече попробовали. Я думаю, ты скоро исполнишь свою первую Великую Мечту. Ради меня, исполни и вторую тоже, я не сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится._

_Вас всех было очень весело разыгрывать, и я вас всех очень люблю. Надеюсь, встречу вас не скоро_

Джордж сунул письмо в карман, повернулся к надгробию, и к "Фред Уизли (01.04.1978-02.05.1998) Любимый сын и хороший друг" добавил еще одну фразу: "Шалость удалась". Потом взмахнул палочкой, и в небо поднялось полсотни лучших волшебных фейерверков Уизли.


End file.
